


bloodied and broken

by fangirloftoomany (yixingminseokjongdae)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (because they're inside when in canon they're on the run), Ficlet, Post 3x10, not quite sure where this is set but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingminseokjongdae/pseuds/fangirloftoomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 3x10.  Kane cleans up Bellamy after his beating from Octavia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloodied and broken

Marcus takes one look at the bloodied, battered man who walks - no, limps - down the hall and jogs over to him.

“Let’s go, Bellamy.”

He grunts in response and continues to shuffle away.

“Bellamy.”

He stops and turns at the tone of Marcus’s voice but doesn’t say anything, just looks at him.

Marcus’s heart cracks at the extent of damage done to his face, but he just manages to keep a straight face.  “You need to get cleaned up.”

Bellamy’s lips quirk slightly, a ghost of his usual smirk, but Marcus sees his white-knuckled fists and knows that whatever’s happened to him is bad.

“Don’t even think about arguing.”  He starts walking back down the hall to where he knows there’s an empty room, not even checking behind him to make sure Bellamy’s following.

As soon as Bellamy walks through the doorway Marcus points at the bed.  “Sit before you do more damage to yourself.”

A dry chuckle rasps out of him as he sits.  “Too late, Kane.”

Marcus winces at the pain he can hear in Bellamy’s voice.  He wets a towel and holds it out in front of the broken man.  Bellamy takes it and looks at it, as if he’s unsure what to do with it.  “You’re a bloody mess, Bellamy,” Marcus says, sitting down next to him.

Bellamy grimaces, still looking at the towel.  “I deserved it.”

Marcus turns to him.  “Why?”  Seeing as he isn’t doing anything with the towel, Marcus tugs it out of his hand and begins to wipe the blood off Bellamy’s cheek.  He winces as Marcus goes over a cut, then clenches his fists like he’s angry he even made a sound.

Marcus keeps wiping.  He knows by now not to push Bellamy to answer his questions.

Bellamy stays silent until Marcus is finished.  His face is cleaner, but Marcus knows what a broken nose looks like.  And his lip is more puffy than when Marcus first saw him.

“O hates me.”

Marcus blinks at the words that come out of Bellamy’s mouth.

“She blames me for Pike killing Lincoln.  And she should.  It’s my fault.”

Marcus gets up and kneels in front of him, forcing him to meet his gaze.

“It’s not your fault.  Lincoln made his choice.  You did the best you could.”

Bellamy shakes his head, almost frantically.

“No.  I sided with Pike.  I killed all those people.  I can’t --” he gulps “-- I don’t - it’s all on me.”  He squeezes his eyes closed as a tear slips out.

Marcus sits back next to him and slowly, gently, puts an arm around his shoulders.  Bellamy shudders and puts his face in his hands.

“She’ll come around.  She’s grieving.  But,” Marcus says quietly, “she knows you helped them.  That you made the right decision, in the end.”

Bellamy turns his head to look at him.

“Did I?”

They sit there for a while, Marcus letting Bellamy grieve and Bellamy taking comfort from the man who, despite everything, still cares.

**Author's Note:**

> short little ficlet i wrote for @bellamyblake (aka Haley) on tumblr.  
> i need more kane and bellamy bits in s4 ok  
> all the love  
> ~ fangirloftoomany


End file.
